An Ember's Fate
by Maplefeather
Summary: Ember was a young loner kit when her mother abandoned her. She doesn't know why. She is haunted with dark dreams and can't keep up with most apprentices. Sadly, there is a prophecy too. 'A single flame must ignite the light and win the dark war' Will Ember become a warrior with fair judgement, or fall under the pressure and work with the darkness that haunts her.
1. Allegiances And Prologue

**Thunderclan**

Leader; Sootstar; Dark silver tabby tom with light sea green eyes. {Mate; Mossheart}

Deputy; Blossompool; Calico she-cat with amber eyes

App; Silverpaw

Medicine cat; Dawnlight; Light ginger she-cat with white and light brown eyes

App; Rowanpaw

**Warriors**

Hazel-leaf; Light smoke grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Frostheart; White she-cat with green eyes {Mate; Rushingleap}

Rushingleap; Dark brown tom with a lighter underbelly and green eyes {Mate; Frostheart}

Stormfang; Blue-grey tom with white and pale hazel yellow eyes {Mate; Sorrelsky}

Ashstorm; Dark grey tabby tom with white underbelly and light yellow eyes

App; Morningpaw

Mousefire; Dusty brown tom with light brown eyes

App; Dustpaw

**Apprentices **

Rowanpaw; Dark brown tom with dark orange eyes

Silverpaw; Dark silver grey she-cat with white and blue eyes

Morningpaw; Light cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustpaw; Brown tabby tom with white and amber eyes

**Queens **

Sorrelsky; Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Nursing Stormfang's kit(s); Skykit, Rainkit and Cloudkit

Mossheart; Black she-cat with white and green eyes. Nursing Sootstar's kit(s); Blackkit

**Kits **

Skykit; Blue-grey she-kit with white and blue eyes

Rainkit; Dark blue-grey she-kit with green eyes

Cloudkit; Light tortoiseshell she-kit with white and pale blue eyes

Blackkit; Black tom with bright yellow eyes

**Elders **

Honeybreeze; Light golden she-cat with white and blue eyes

Darkstrike; Dark grey tom with silver stripes and green eyes

Swiftfire; Black and white tom with bright amber eyes

**Windclan **

Leader; Fernstar; Dark grey she-cat with forest green eyes

Deputy; Harefoot; White tom with light brown feet and amber eyes {Mate; Mistywing}

Medicine cat; Wildpoppy; Tortoiseshell she-cat with light yellow eyes

App; Smallpaw

**Warriors **

Nightfeather; Black she-cat with pale green eyes

Crowfire; Black tom with white and orange eyes

Flameleap; Dark ginger tom with white and blue eyes {Mate; Softwind}

App; Thornpaw

Cloudstorm; White tom with small, light grey patches and amber eyes

Dusklight; Light brown tom with amber eyes

Ravenclaw; Black tom with white and blue eyes

**Apprentices **

Smallpaw; Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw; Light golden tom with green eyes

Queens

Softwind; Light cream she-cat with bright amber eyes. Nursing Flameleap's kit(s); Daisykit, Brightkit and Sunkit

Mistywing; Light grey she-cat with white and blue eyes. Nursing Harefoot's kit(s); Snowkit and Sparrowkit

Brindleleaf; Dark silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Nursing Cloudstorm's kit(s); Jaykit and Ashkit

**Kits **

Daisykit; Light cream she-kit with green eyes

Brightkit; Ginger she-kit with amber eyes

Sunkit; Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Snowkit; White she-kit with brown ears

Sparrowkit; Light brown she-kit with amber eyes

Jaykit; Silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashkit; Light silver tom with white and blue eyes

**Elders **

Acornberry; Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Barkfoot; Brown tom with white paws

Whitewind; White tom with blind blue eyes

**Shadowclan **

Leader; Pinestar; Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy; Hawktalon; Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat; Robinsong; Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors **

Leopardheart; Golden she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes

Foxwhisker; Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

App; Swanpaw

Cinderfrost; Dark grey tabby she-cat with white and blue eyes

Sunflare; Golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Silverbreeze; Light silver tabby she-cat with white and blue eyes

Blazefoot; Ginger tom with darker feet and amber eyes {Mate; Ivyflight}

Brackentail; Dark golden tom with yellow eyes

App; Mintpaw

Redfoot; Black tom with dark ginger feet {Mate; Goldenwing}

App; Tigerpaw

**Apprentices **

Swanpaw; White she-cat with black feet and ears, blue eyes

Mintpaw; Light grey she-cat with pale green eyes

Tigerpaw; Brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens **

Ivyflight; Light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Nursing Blazefoot's kit(s); Firekit

Goldenwing; Light golden she-cat with white and green eyes. Nursing Redfoot's kit(s); Birdkit, Nightkit and Amberkit

**Kits **

Firekit; Light ginger tom with darker feet and green eyes

Birdkit; Black she-kit with light hazel eyes

Nightkit; Black she-kit with sea-green eyes

Amberkit; Golden she-kit with white and blue eyes

**Elders **

Hawktail; White tom with a light brown tail and green eyes

Hollywhisper; Black she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

Shadecloud; Dark grey she-cat with light grey paws and green eyes

**Riverclan **

Leader; Maplestar; Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy; Oakfall; Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat; Reedtail; Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Warriors **

Greystorm; Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Morningstream; Tortoiseshell she-cat with white and blue eyes

App; Stonepaw

Mudspots; Light brown tom with darker brown spots and yellow eyes

App; Willowpaw

Iceflower; White she-cat with green eyes

Ripplefoot; Blue-grey tabby tom with white feet and blue eyes

Snowdapple; White she-cat with small grey patches and blue eyes

App; Sedgepaw

Bramblewhisker; Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices **

Stonepaw; Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Willowpaw; Light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sedgepaw; Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens **

Sagefrost; White she-cat with blue eyes. Nursing Oakfall's kit(s); Robinkit, Duskkit and Smallkit

Russetfeather; Dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Nursing Bramblewhisker's kit(s); Cherrykit and Sandkit

**Kits **

Robinkit; Light reddish brown tabby she-kit with white and blue eyes

Duskkit; Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Smallkit; Tiny white she-kit with green eyes

Cherrykit; Light ginger she-kit with yellow eyes

Sandkit; Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

**Elders **

Ferndapple; Light grey spotted she-cat with pale amber eyes

Sunflame; Old golden tom with amber eyes

Minnowheart; Silver tabby she-cat with white and blue eyes

_My first story C: _

**Prologue **

The full moon hung in the sky, brightening the dark night. The faint rustle of leaves as the cats from the forest moved swiftly in the undergrowth. A pale ginger she-cat watched them move, a kit stayed by her side, frightened at the thought of being caught. They suddenly heard voices, and listened to the conversation.

"My first gathering, I'm so excited, what about you Dustpaw?" A she-cat meowed

"I've already been to a gathering mouse-brain; the excitement fades away after sometime" A tom, most likely the cat named 'Dustpaw' replied to the she-cat.

"Don't ruin it for her Dustpaw, just because your becoming a warrior in a moon doesn't mean you can act like the boss over all of us" another she-cat snapped.

"Whatever" He replied calmly and you could hear his pawsteps quicken as he left the two she-cats.

"Does the excitement really fade away after time?" the first she-cat meowed.  
"For some cats, now let's hurry Silverpaw, I'll show you some of my friends from other clans". Their voices grew quieter as the moved away. The pale ginger she-cat held her breath as she saw some more cats walk by. One stopped. His ear flicked and he gazed around where the she-cat was hiding. His tail bristled slightly.

"What's wrong Rushingleap" a frosty white she-cat turned to her mate, her green eyes sparked with worry.

"I can smell a fresh scent of an intruder. She-cat to be exact, with a kit" Rushingleap meowed, his gaze still locked where he believes the intruders are. The pale ginger she-cat froze; she thought she hid her scent well when she rolled in the patch of mint. Then she remembered. It rained before; it must have washed away the mint that hid her scent. The white she-cat's whiskers twitched. Her tail flicked next to the kit. The kit's eyes gazed at the tail, but a glare from her mother told her not to touch the tail or play with it. Instead the pale ginger she-cat looked at a thorn. Picking it up gently between her ivory white teeth, the she-cat placed the thorn in the white cat's tail, making sure that she felt it.

"Well, a queen must be passing through, nothing to worry abou - Ow" she hissed, drawing her tail close to her. The she-cat looked at her tail and saw a thorn tangled in her white fur, pricking at her skin. She sighed in pain. "A thorn, lovely. Let's catch up to the others and when we get to the island, I can deal with the thorn" she meowed, walking away. Rushingleap followed his mate, his whiskers twitching in amusement that his mate had got a thorn in his tail. That was the last of the cats. The pale ginger stood, looking around making sure that no one was around. She picked up her kit and set off again.

It took time, but she got there. The pale ginger she-cat finally made it to the forest cat's camp. It was easy to find, once she had found the scent of many cats. Carefully and quietly, the she-cat sneaked to the front of what she assumed was the camp's entrance and dropped her kit. She then began to walk away, leaving her only kit behind.

"Mummy?" she heard the kit squeak. She paused, her motherly instincts kicked in, but it fought with her mind. That was her first word. Mummy. Her mind won the battle and she continued walking ahead. No tears, no regrets. She was doing this because she had a plan and it had to work. "Mummy!" She heard her kit say with confidence and confusion. The kit was probably wondering why her mother was leaving her. Soon the kit's eyes started to tear up, when she saw her mother just leave without looking back, with explaining why she was doing this. When she saw the tail-tip of her mother's finally disappear in the undergrowth of the forest. The small tears finally fell down her furry cheeks. Her mother was gone. She cried during the full moon, the couple of weeks old kit was alone. She moved herself away from the entrance of the camp, wondering why she was put there and forced herself onto the ground. She closed her eyes and attempted to drift to sleep. Her tears currently stained her pale ginger face. She heard voices of the cats before. And soon she could make out what they were saying.

"Wow that was so fun! I want to go to another gathering! I can't wait to meet Mintpaw again, she was so nice, I wish we could've talked for longer" A dark silver grey tabby mewed to her friend.  
"Just be patient Silverpaw" A light, smoke grey she-cat meowed.

"Who has time for patience" She meowed, before rushing into camp, her friend trailing her. The smoke-grey she-cat sighed as she shook her head. She caught sight of a small bundle of pale ginger fur. She narrowed her eyes and padded over, and lightly poked at it. It squeaked and gazed up at her, her pale blue eyes widened in fear. "A kit…" she trailed off, and picked the kit up. It didn't have a clan scent, and she felt that the kit's mother wasn't around. She padded through the entrance of the camp. Most cats were heading to their nest, but the smoke grey she-cat went straight to her leader's den. "Sootstar" She meowed, her voice echoed through the den.

"What is it Hazel-leaf?" A dark silver tom emerged from the den. Hazel-leaf placed the kit beside her.

"I found this kit, abandoned, by our camp entrance" she started, and looked at the kit, who said nothing. "The kit is young, and won't survive if we leave it in the forest. I was thinking one of our current queens could look after her"

Sootstar remained silent; he looked at the kit, which looked away. "You know how I feel about accepting outsiders in our clan; I don't want Thunderclan to seem weak like we did in the past"

"The other clans may have called us weak, but we were stronger than them. They feared us because we had variety, and you, along with your father and his father, changed that" Hazel-leaf spoke calmly to her leader. She remembered when her mother told her how Thunderclan invited outsiders if they proved to be helpful. But when Sootstar's family started making it so that only their firstborn son would become leader, no one was happy at first. But they started to deal with it. Blackkit, Sootstar's current and only son, would be the next deputy once he was a warrior, and Blossompool will be forced to resign as deputy.

"We changed for the better of the clan"

"Was it really worth it? No one was happy at first, you kicked out those who were not pure-blooded and corrupted our minds to think like yours. All I'm asking is that you give this kit a chance, a chance to prove that outsiders can be just as strong as us pure-blooded warriors. And as our great leaders said, it isn't the strength that makes a warrior, it's the heart. But you even changed that, what are you going to change next?" Hazel-leaf fur bristled at her leader. Her heart was beating faster. This was the first time she challenged the leader, and now she believes this won't be her last.

He remained silent. His gaze drifted to the side of Hazel-leaf as he thought what he should do. No cat has challenged him before, or his father, and he had always admired Hazel-leaf. Too bad she rejected him though. However, he could never kick her out of Thunderclan. "Fine" he meowed, his gaze returned to look at Hazel-leaf. "The kit will stay, but you have to look after it and you'll be its mentor when the time comes" This would be the first time letting an outsider into Thunderclan during Sootstar's reign. He hated that. He didn't want to let it in, but Hazel-leaf always seemed more dominant than him. He looked at the kit before quietly walking back to his den. His whiskers twitched and he knew exactly who Hazel-leaf would give the kit to.


	2. Chapter 1

_Shadowfur1017; :D Thanks for your kind review C:_

_Wolflove9; :o Thank you for your kind review, normally I can't write well, it somehow turns all bad and I just roll over like 'eh' and delete it xD_

**Chapter One**

It has been two moons since Sootstar let Emberkit join. A lot of cats disagreed, due to their mind of thinking. Emberkit sat in the corner of the nursery, her gaze trailing to the kits playing. The three moon old kit attempted being friends with them, but they told her to leave them alone. Because of that, she was already physically weaker than the others, as she rarely left the nursery. She didn't want to talk to anyone, except for Hazel-leaf. The kind she-cat had been the one that found her when her mother abandoned her. _Mother… _Her heart ached. She missed her mother so much and was so confused. She asked the same question every day; why did her mother leave her? She heard the brambles that protected the nursery shake and looked up. It was Hazel-leaf. The she-cat padded over to Emberkit and dropped a reasonably sized mouse in front of her. Emberkit only stared at the mouse.

"You need to eat it" She meowed, pushing the mouse closer to Emberkit. Whiskers twitching, Emberkit took a small bite out of the mouse. "How does it taste?" Hazel-leaf asked.

"It's alright…" she mumbled, and took another bite. Despite saying it was 'alright' she loved the taste of it. As she finished it, Hazel-leaf curled around Emberkit.

"You really should play with the other kits; it's a good way to get your strength up"

Emberkit only looked towards the ground. "They don't want to…play with me" she mumbled sadly. Hazel-leaf stood, leaving Emberkit and went to talk to the four kits; Skykit, Rainkit, Cloudkit and Blackkit. Blackkit was her adopted brother, as she was adopted into Mossheart's family. Mossheart was nice, pitied me, but never did much about it.

"Hey Emberkit" A reluctant voice called. I looked up immediately and saw Rainkit twitching her whiskers. "Why don't you…come over and play with us" she called again. I blinked and stood on my paws. Hazel-leaf smiled at me before leaving the nursery. I wished she stayed around more often, but she had warrior duties. I padded towards Rainkit. She was five moons old, along with her siblings, and I was much smaller than her. "So anyway, Blackkit came up with an awesome idea – we should leave camp" she spoke in a whisper. I didn't like it, I sensed it was the wrong thing to do, and I always forgot the rules of the 'Warrior Code'.

"Are we…allowed to?" I asked hesitantly. Rainkit looked at the others and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, we are allowed to, we just have to do it secretly and not tell anyone" I didn't take any suspicion of course. If we are allowed too, then I'd join in. I'd do anything to fit in, even for a moment, and it felt great to talk to them without them hating me.

"Alright, let's go" Blackkit murmured and left the nursery, the others followed after him. I watched them leave when Skykit's head popped back through the brambles.

"Coming?" she asked sweetly, there wasn't any forced kindness. I wondered if she actually wanted to be my friend, but wanted to be with her sisters more. I nodded and followed Skykit.

The group of us went to the dirtplace to sneak out, and I wrinkled my nose at the stench. "Ugh, this smells terrible" I muttered, as I followed them.

"You'll get used to it eventually, if it works out, we'll be doing this more often" Cloudkit meowed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. We escaped the dirtplace, I felt like I could breathe normally again. We travelled through the forest territory; it pained me to be in the forest. This was the place my mother left me. As we padded through the territory, my legs started to ache in pain. Each step hurt but I stayed strong, I had to keep up.

"We'll stop here!" Blackkit meowed. We stopped by an abandoned fox den, which was convenient enough.

"How long will we be out here for?" I asked, a little nervous. Hazel-leaf said foxes were dangerous, and even though this den was abandoned, it still made me worry. _What if the foxes come back? _

"We won't be out here too long, we just thought we needed to take a break, since you rarely move around, I thought this would be a good place for you to rest" Skykit meowed cheerily.

"Oh" That was all I could say. I never knew Skykit was so…friendly.

"_I'll _go in the fox den first, because I'm the bravest" Blackkit boasted, then rushed into the fox den. "It's safe!" his voice echoed. We all went into the den.

"It's dark" I mumbled.

"That's because the light can't really get in here, no wonder the foxes abandoned it, perfect for us though, no warrior can get in either!" Rainkit meowed.

"And that's a good thing? That the warriors can't get in"

"Yeah, because that way we have this place all to ourselves, it's perfect!" Blackkit replied, and laid on the dusty ground. "And the ground seems to be so soft" he said, and rolled on his side.

Cloudkit took a step back and squeaked. "Gross, old fox dung, it's all dry and...gross" she mewed and rushed away from there.

"C'mon, let's rest now, I feel so tired…" Rainkit yawned, as she too laid on the ground, closing her eyes sleepily.

"Let's not sleep for too long…" I meowed and fell to the ground in exhaustion. Oh how good it was to lay on the ground than to walk on it. Skykit was already asleep by her sister, Rainkit. I closed my eyes sleepily. Oh how wrong I was to close my eyes.

Dawn struck the next day. The den seemed to be brighter than it was yesterday. I opened my eyes sleepily, everything seemed to be blurry, and I couldn't think properly. I saw Skykit, and poked her. "Hey Skykit, should we head back now" I asked sleepily, she looked up at me, and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, we should, are the others awake?" She asked, standing up. I flicked my left ear and turned around. They're not here.

"Hey guys, I found a scent here!" I heard Dustflare meow.

"For the last time, Dustflare. I. Am. Not. A. Guy" Silverpaw hissed playfully. My heart seemed to completely stop. I turned to Skykit and whimpered.

"How long were we asleep?" I asked fearfully, I didn't know why I asked, because we both can't tell in this den. She just stared back at me.

"How about we stop joking around and find those two kits already, I hate being woken up to find missing ignorant kits" From the angry voice, I could tell it was Ashstorm. Skykit and I were done for sure.

"There's no way I can fit in there, Silverpaw, do you think you can?" Hazel-leaf asked, wanting to find us already. _Hazel-leaf! _I thought with excitement. Then I remembered that I was probably going to receive a punishment. I looked to Skykit, she looked so scared, and her own siblings left her behind, not to mention mine.

"I can take all the blame y'know" I said quietly looking to Skykit.

"Yeah I think I can fit!" I heard Silverpaw say, and heard her scrambling down the den's entrance.

"No! Don't do that, we told you to join us, and even lied to you saying this was a good thing to do, that we were allowed to! If anything I should take the punishment" She meowed. We turned around as we heard the pawsteps get louder and stared straight at the dark silver tabby.

"Found them!"

_Poor Emberkit just wants to fit in. I'm personally starting to dislike Rainkit; there is something about her that I just don't like… I'd hate to know her in Real life xD_

_Which character do you already start to dislike? I'm curious ;3;_


	3. Chapter 2

_Shadowfur1017; Oh~ Thank you for the advice, now let's hope I remember to do it xD_

Chapter 2

Silverpaw grabbed Skykit, leaving me to walk behind the apprentice as we exited the fox den. We were met with the glares from the patrol sent after us. Silverpaw had gently placed Skykit on the ground. The blue-grey she-kit whimpered at the stares. I assumed that she has never been told off before. I silently pitied her as I flattened my ears against my head. "What were you two thinking!?" Ashstorm growled. Hazel-leaf flicked her tail at his aggression, but said nothing, only stared at me. I looked at Skykit, she seemed so much smaller, and she glanced at me sadly. A question lingered in my mind. Where were Rainkit, Cloudkit and Blackkit? There was no way I could let Skykit answer, so I met the older tom's gaze, his anger was almost suffocating me. I guess he really didn't like kits.

"We…we weren't thinking…we were following…" I felt the anger disappear slowly. Confusion took its place.

"Following?" Hazel-leaf questioned, and looked towards Ashstorm. Dustflare sat silently, I had no idea what he was currently feeling, and Silverpaw looked bored. After all, they found us, and they haven't bothered taking us back yet.

"What do you mean following?" The dark grey tabby tom narrowed his eyes, his gaze focusing on me. Skykit made a small, unintelligible sound. I knew that she was wondering how her sister, Rainkit, would react now that I'm basically making her sisters get in trouble. Blackkit would get in trouble too.

"It was Blackkit's idea." I mumbled, looking away from the warrior. "Rainkit and Cloudkit agreed and Skykit was just following her sisters while Rainkit told me it was alright to leave camp." I couldn't stop mumbling, it felt wrong, in a way, to do this. But there was no way I could let them go free when it was their idea.

"Rainkit, Cloudkit and Blackkit are currently at camp." I looked up and saw a different cat here. It was Frostheart. The fluffy white she-cat glanced at me with kind green eyes, and then looked back at the others. "Sorry for intruding, couldn't help it, but if what she is saying is true, that means they left them behind." Her whiskers twitched as she glanced at her clanmates.

"Did they bother to wake you up?" It was Hazel-leaf who asked. I shook my head, and heard a Skykit squeak 'no'. And really, who leaves their own sister behind!? She then flicked her ear and picked me up. Silverpaw picked up Skykit and we were carried to camp. I didn't like it, because I knew I could walk fine just like them, but I didn't complain. Wasn't I in enough trouble today? Arriving at camp wasn't fun either, Rainkit and Cloudkit looked over at us innocently, but when I turned back to look at her, a smirk appeared on her face. Why did I bother to be friends with _her_?We were taken to the leader's den, and Sootstar allowed us in, I felt my body being lowered to the ground as we sat in the dark den. Sootstar was the first to speak.

"Not surprised that _she _would do something like this, but I didn't expect Skykit to join along." he hissed, blaming me for this. When it wasn't even my fault! It was Rainkit's and Blackkit's!

"Actually Sootstar –"She was cut off by the dark silver tabby tom.

"Hold your tongue Hazel-leaf; I didn't give you permission to speak" The tom walked away from us and I heard Hazel-leaf mutter something under her breath. "Ashstorm, come here tell me what happened during the time you got them, and what they said." The dark grey tom padded over to their leader, and when they were out of earshot, they started whispering, atleast, that's what it looked like. As I waited for them to stop talking and for Sootstar to decide whatever was going to happen to me and Skykit, Hazel-leaf's tail flicked angrily. I guess she doesn't like being cut off when she was talking. Skykit trembled slightly beside me, yet when I tried to say something to comfort her, no words came out of my mouth. Sootstar growled and looked directly at me, before walking back to us, Ashstorm walking beside him. The tom looked at the warriors and spoke to them, as though Skykit and I weren't here. "After what Ashstorm has told me, all kits, except for Blackkit, will be punished with the duty of looking after the elders for a moon. Rainkit's, Cloudkit's and Skykit's apprenticeship will also be pushed back." And with that, the Thunderclan leader turned away from us and flicked his tail, indicating we should leave now.

"You're not even going to ask Rainkit's and Cloudkit's side of the story!?" I quickly glanced at Silverpaw. Why was she so protective of them, it was not like she was their mother. The Thunderclan leader didn't turn towards Silverpaw, but it seemed clear that he was pretty irritated.

"Because I don't have time to deal with this issue about kits, and I don't want to listen to anyone for the rest of the day." We left the den and I squinted at the sunlight. _I hope that I don't go into the leader's den for a long time, being in the dark really affects your eyes when you suddenly walk into sunlight_.

"You two should head to the nursery, and tell Rainkit and Cloudkit about their punishment, also tell them not to bother asking the leader to reconsider his decision or to listen to them. He's made up his mind, and he won't change it." Frostheart meowed to me and Skykit. I looked towards the she-cat nodding, and then I realised something as I looked at her. She was expecting kits! I didn't say anything of course, because she didn't tell the clan yet, but soon everyone will notice. Either that or she is just getting fat. Skykit and I walked to the nursery slowly, our minds debating who should tell Rainkit and Cloudkit about their punishment. Skykit's tail drooped on the ground, leaving a faint line in the dust. _It must be because her apprenticeship was pushed back. _As we pushed through the brambles of the nursery, Rainkit and Cloudkit looked at us, and Blackkit was sneering at us.

"How did it go?" he asked, his yellow eyes glowing bright at the fact that we got in trouble.

When I opened my mouth to speak, Skykit hissed at him and turned to her sisters. "We got punished." She meowed, not giving any details.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sister." Rainkit meowed, keeping up her innocent act. It was clear that Skykit wasn't going to say anymore, my whiskers twitched and I glared at the dark blue-grey she-kit.

"Rainkit…" I began sweetly. This made her look at me, and she narrowed her eyes. "You got punished too, and so did you Cloudkit." I murmured, they both widened their eyes in shock, and then they were filled with hate.

"That's….that's..." Cloudkit trailed off. "What's our…punishment?" she asked in a small voice.

My whiskers twitched in amusement. "Oh…you know, just looking after the elder's for about a moon." They both sighed quietly in relief. "And, your apprenticeship is going to be pushed back." I finished, and allowed them to react as they should.

"What!?" Rainkit hissed. "You're lying, this…this is a trick! You're just trying to fool us, well nice try _Ember_" she hissed, her fur fluffed up. I didn't take much notice of her when Skykit spoke.

"She's not lying Rainkit, mine got pushed back too." Skykit said quietly, and possibly a hint of sadness in her tone, she stood away from her siblings, and stood closer towards me. Blackkit took a long time to process this and he sat there quietly, just watching us all, his eyes filled with thought.

"For how long?" Cloudkit asked, she gazed at me steadily, possibly with hatred and disdain.

"You'll probably become an apprentice the same time me and Blackkit become an apprentice. In three moons." I answered, ignoring her gaze. The light tortoiseshell she-kit looked towards Rainkit. Rainkit looked towards Blackkit. "Is he getting punished too?" She asked, without looking at me.

"No." Rainkit remained silent, looking at Blackkit. It seemed like forever when she decided to talk again.

"Blackkit." she started, the tom looked up, and frowned slightly.

"I'm not helping you with the elders if that's what you're trying to ask." he meowed simply. _He's like his father…in a way _

"No, no, no." She meowed, her tail flicked in irritation. "Your father will listen to you. I'm sure you can get him to change his mind."

"Like he would do that." Blackkit snorted.

"Can't you atleast _try_? For me?" Rainkit asked, as she blinked rapidly for a few seconds.

"Frostheart said that he wouldn't change his mind, for anyone, he wasn't happy." I mentioned, my ear flicked in satisfaction. I'm not sure what the fuss was about, becoming an apprentice and all. It sounded like work. A lot of work. And work was already being dumped on my small shoulders because I followed this mouse-brain. Rainkit glared at me, and pouted. She walked towards her mother slowly, Cloudkit following her. And even from here I could hear her getting upset. _She's probably even lying to her mother. _The thought of her mother flashed through her mind again. All she remembered was that her mother was pale ginger. She didn't even know her mother's name! With sadness filling my heart and mind again, I left Blackkit and Skykit standing there as I towards my foster mother. I felt comforted to be around her, she was one of the few cats that believed in me. That believed I could be helpful, just like the loners that joined the clan in the past did. _But I never wanted to be here in the first place, I wonder why my mother left me here…_


End file.
